


Day 19: Mind Sex/Dream Sex

by WatermelonTuesdays



Series: Sheith Monster Fuckers 2019 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst then happiness then ANGST, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Emotional Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Season/Series 04, Sexual Fantasy, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Soulmates kind of, Souls Merging, Top Shiro (Voltron), Touch-Starved, Touching, over sensitive touching, takes place during season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Shiro is watching over Keith from the Black Lion's void when he gets an eyeful of Keith's "nightly routine." It makes Shiro so desperate to see Keith, he accidentally pulls Keith's dream into the void.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Monster Fuckers 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500824
Comments: 20
Kudos: 141
Collections: Monster Fuckers Sheith Month





	Day 19: Mind Sex/Dream Sex

It’s been months since Shiro disappeared and Keith hates to admit that they’re falling into a rhythm without him. This leading thing isn’t going easy, but it’s at least starting to come together. They’re no longer floundering out there. 

It’s a good thing… but…

Keith hates it. He hates all of it. Hates every minute that Shiro’s not here to lead them. Hates every decision that falls on him rather than Shiro’s sturdy, capable shoulders.

Every victory feels like a defeat because every successful mission without Shiro feels like a step in the wrong direction and Keith can’t stand it.

He spends a lot of time in Black just because it’s easiest to feel close to Shiro there. Black is the only one of them that even comes close to loving Shiro the way Keith does, and her presence is the only comfort he can find in the vast void of space. 

Still, Keith can’t give up. He can’t explain it to the others – he’s long given up trying – but he _knows_ this isn’t the end for Shiro. He feels Shiro out there, somewhere just out of reach. He’s driven himself near-mad looking, but now he’s just settled into waiting it out. Just like on Earth, when everyone said Shiro was dead, but Keith knew they were all wrong; the only thing to do then was to wait and be ready. He’ll ride out this storm, and the next, and the next, until Shiro is finally safe.

It’s late now. The rest of the castle is sleeping, but Keith is wide awake. He’s full of restless, useless energy. The kind that comes from sitting and doing nothing when all he _wants_ to do is be out there, searching. He prowls the castle until he finds himself at Black’s door.

The lion isn’t any more surprised to find him here than Keith is surprised to be there. It’s practically his bedroom these days. 

There’s a room in the back to sleep during long flights, but Keith settles into the pilot’s chair instead.

He’s thinking about Shiro, because of course he is. He always is. 

But Keith’s thoughts are scattered. He’s filled with memories of Shiro, thoughts of where he might be, plans to find him, and daydreams of what he’ll do when he finds him. It all swirls together in his mind, and he can’t follow the track of one line of thought before the next is swooping in and drawing his attention. 

Keith takes a slow breath and lets his mind wander. 

**You’re tired,** Black offers, in that way of talking without words the lions have. **Sleep.**

Easier said than done. There’s only one thing that can settle Keith down to sleep when his mind’s swampy like this. He chases the line of thought that leads to a fantasy of Shiro’s return. Where he finds Shiro on some back-water planet, or maybe in a crowded market district. He calls Shiro’s name and Shiro turns just in time to pull Keith into a hug tight enough that Keith can feel the strength of his arms and the slow expanse of his chest. 

Keith will kiss him, there and then, because he’s too happy to do anything else. Or maybe he’ll wait until he can drag Shiro back to Black, make sure he’s ok and safe and _present_. He’ll take Shiro into the back room, where the lights are dim and the mood is right, and then he’ll confess. He’ll tell Shiro everything he never got to say – all the things he told himself he’d say if Shiro survived the alleged ‘pilot error’ – the things he somehow still chickened out on back on Earth. 

The Shiro in Keith’s fantasies returns his affection word for word, kiss for kiss. It won’t take long for Shiro to pull Keith into the little bunk. Shiro’s mouth will be hot over Keith’s pulse, and his hands will be smooth and perfect down Keith’s skin. Keith will pull Shiro over him, so he’s boxed in by the wall and Shiro’s chest. So Shiro will be all Keith sees, he’ll be the only thing in the universe. His hands will seek out all the soft spots on Keith’s body.

Keith shifts in the pilot’s chair, his eyes closed to focus on his train of thought. His hand massages over his thigh and moves up to palm at himself through his pants.

Shiro will know all the places that feel good, the way he always seems to just know things. Like he can sense Keith’s weaknesses. 

Keith rubs two fingers behind his ear and trails them down his throat, marking the places Shiro will kiss. Their legs will be tangled together, and even if Keith gets over excited, even if he’s so hot and turned on that he ruts himself against Shiro’s hard stomach, Shiro won’t mind. He’ll pet Keith’s hair and tell him he’s good, perfect, beautiful. Maybe he’ll take Keith in hand, or maybe he’ll take the both of them together and fist them tight. Maybe Keith will be able to feel the pulse of Shiro’s racing heart against his own skin. Maybe they’ll pant together and share a breath as Shiro strokes them both to completion.

Keith’s hand slips under his pants. He’s hard in his own hand, and he swipes his thumb over the top just like he imagines Shiro will. 

They’ll kiss as the tension builds between them. Maybe Shiro will let Keith bite his neck and chest. Maybe he can mark Shiro up, so he has physical proof of their connection – something he can look at later to feel secure. 

It doesn’t take long before Keith feels the pull in his gut, and he speeds his hand, rushing to meet it.

They’ll come together. Keith will bury his face in Shiro’s chest, and Shiro will kiss the top of his head, gasping out an ‘I love you’ as they spill together. 

Alone in the pilot’s seat, Keith makes a small noise. Something too close to a whimper. His body goes slack in the wake of his orgasm, leaving his mind feeling hazy. He feels far too alone now, so he keeps his eyes shut, wiping his hand on his pants and sinking into his chair. 

He focuses on the fantasy. On the idea of Shiro’s arms around him as they fall asleep together. He’ll feel secure then. Safe. He’ll belong to Shiro, with Shiro. He’ll be loved.

Keith falls asleep somewhere between feeling alone and feeling loved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shiro doesn’t know how long he’s been dead. Well… mostly dead. 

It’s hard to feel properly dead when he’s still got something like a consciousness. Just like it’s hard to say he’s trapped when he’s got the full infinity of the Black Lion’s inner quintessence in which to roam. But he can’t leave, so it feels like he’s trapped. 

Time moves strange here. It feels like it took Shiro years just to organize himself into something resembling a physical appearance. He can move around now, though not well. He’s still learning.

But when Black allows a glimpse out at the real world, it doesn’t seem as though much time has passed. Keith has only just taken control of the Black Lion, just like Shiro always knew he could. He’s leading the team and Shiro is so proud. Sure, it seems Keith’s being a little rash, he’s still rough around the edges and mourning Shiro’s death, but Shiro knows he’ll get there in no time. Already he’s improving, filling out Shiro’s role. 

Shiro’s left them all in good hands.

He tries not to check in on them too often. There’s a special kind of pain that comes with watching your friends and loved ones struggle to go on without you, and fight in a war when you can no longer help. Still, there are sometimes, when the action is over and the lions are quiet, that Keith sneaks back into Black. Shiro watches then. 

The silence of the cockpit and the silence of Black’s quintessence mirror each other in those moments, and for a little while it feels just like before. Just Keith and Shiro, sitting together, sharing the quiet. 

They had had so many moments like that when they were alive, but Shiro never appreciated them the way he does now. Keith never had any expectations of Shiro except to just be, and it made Shiro feel like he was enough. It’s a rare gift and even now it soothes something in Shiro. 

Except…

There’s something different tonight. 

Keith comes to the cockpit with a furrowed brow and an aura of unrest. He settles into the pilot’s seat quickly and keeps quiet, but Shiro can tell his mind is unfocused. It’s hard to watch. Shiro wishes he could reach out and give Keith a helping hand. Even if he could just make his presence known so that the silence can be companionable rather than deafening. 

He can’t do any of that, so Shiro does his next best. He sits and tries to extend his presence out to Keith. It doesn’t seem to work, but he doesn’t stop trying. 

Black acts in Shiro’s stead, telling Keith to go to sleep. For a few minutes, it seems like Keith is trying to follow Black’s advice. His breathing steadies and his mind focuses. 

Then his hand begins to wander up his own leg. Then it’s pushing under his pants and Keith’s breath gets hot and heavy. 

Shiro’s first instinct is to lean in and get a good look. His second instinct, following immediately after the first, is to feel ashamed of his instincts and to back away entirely. His third instinct is to remind himself that there’s no one here but Black to judge him for this, and he already knows Black doesn’t care so…

It’s not really possible to lean when you’re a disembodied consciousness held within the soul of a magical robot that looks like a lion, but at the same time it’s not exactly wrong to say that Shiro leans into Keith’s space. It’s more like his consciousness focuses in on what Keith’s doing, getting a good look at the action. 

There’s not a lot to see, but Shiro stares at Keith’s face. He watches the way Keith furrows his brows and bites his lips, listens to the way Keith pants and strangles his moans. His face is red with desire and his hand speeds up. It makes a dry fapping noise that can be heard amongst the rustling of Keith’s clothes. 

His legs tense first. Then his body. Then his face pulls tight around a moan and everything goes slack. 

Keith falls asleep where he sits, and his final sigh sounds an awful lot like Shiro’s name. And not “Shiro;” “Takashi.” 

The overwhelming need that floods Shiro in that moment is unreal. He reaches out to Keith with a strength he has never before possessed. He feels Black do the same, calling out to Keith, pulling him into her universe. 

Keith – fiery, sensitive, _beautiful_ Keith – is laid at Shiro’s feet. Shiro reaches out with both mind and hand at the same time, hardly daring to believe it’s real. Though he has no breath to hold, Shiro feels as if he’s holding one now. 

His fingers graze Keith’s cheek so softly. It’s not a real touch, but it feels stronger than anything Shiro’s ever known before. It jolts up Shiro’s arm and suffuses his entire being. It cuts him to the quick, striking at the centre of Shiro’s soul. For a moment, he thinks that this half-existence might actually be more real than physical reality. 

Knowledge travels on the touch in a way it never could outside of Black’s inner quintessence. 

Keith is here, really here with Shiro. But he’s asleep. He’s dreaming and the landscape of his dream has merged with Black’s void. 

Still, when Keith’s eyes land on Shiro’s and go wide with relief, it feels like everything Shiro needs. 

“You’re here.” Keith says it with reverence. With joy. With amazement. 

Keith reaches up and brushes his fingers over the line of the scar that cuts across Shiro’s face. The touch is a revelation. So is the look in Keith’s eye as his hand drifts, gentle as a whisper, to cup Shiro’s jaw.

“I missed you.”

There are a thousand responses that flood Shiro. He can’t say a single one. 

Instead, he feels this force overcome him. It flows through him, moving his hand to brush his fingers through Keith’s hair. It pushes him to lean over Keith, close enough that all Shiro can see is Keith’s wet, happy eyes. 

“I never left,” Shiro says, even though it’s a lie. He did leave. Emphatically.

It’s the dream. It’s overlapped with this reality. Shiro tries to speak his own words. He tries to explain, but he can’t. Keith’s subconscious is calling the shots now. 

He bends lower, succumbing to the will of the dream, and seals Keith’s lips with his own. 

The kiss is chaste but powerful. It fills Shiro with lightness and air. It breaks quickly, but Keith is just as desperate for more so when Shiro is forced to pull away he is chased by Keith’s sweet lips. 

“Don’t leave me, Shiro,” Keith whispers against Shiro’s lips, and his fingers twine behind Shiro’s neck to hold him in place. 

Keith’s lips open and he breathes electricity into Shiro’s veins. His tongue sparks through Shiro’s mouth. It’s a rush. 

Shiro pushes Keith down into the nebulous ‘ground’ of the void. Their kisses become ravenous and wet. Filthy smacking noises fill the space around them. Shiro can feel his actions becoming predatory as he takes control, tilting his face to push Keith harder into the ground. 

The dream tells him to touch Keith’s arms, to follow the sweep of them up and pin them over Keith’s head. Shiro does. He doesn’t even fight it. This dream is Keith’s, and Shiro will do whatever Keith likes in it. Besides, pinning Keith below his body is no hardship (except in the most literal way). 

He can feel energy surge beneath Keith’s skin like a racing pulse. It feels so good. It’s like Shiro’s alive once more. 

He eats it up, drowning in Keith’s energy. The touch of skin against skin is electric and Shiro is only too happy to follow the dream’s demands and slip his fingers beneath the hem of Keith’s shirt.  
Keith’s stomach is warm. It trembles under Shiro’s touch from Keith’s heaving breaths. 

“Don’t leave me,” Keith says again. He whimpers it. There’s a desperation in his voice that threatens to kill Shiro all over again.

“I’d _never_ leave you.” Shiro’s words are firm and his eyes bore into Keith’s. 

This one is as much a lie as it is the truth. Shiro wouldn’t ever leave Keith, not if he could help it; and he won’t leave Keith so long as Black needs a pilot. 

Keith whines and wraps his legs around Shiro’s waist, pulling them tight together. “Shiro..! I need… I need..!” 

Oh.

Oh, that is something Shiro is more than willing to give. 

“I’ve got you, baby.” Shiro’s voice is far too calm for how he feels right now, but that’s the nature of the dream. He feels strung out; like Keith is the drug and the antidote all in one. The feel of his lithe body pressed tight and writhing beneath Shiro’s is heavenly. It’s ecstasy.

Their clothes fade away on the whims of Keith’s subconscious. 

Shiro pulls back and spreads Keith’s legs. Somehow, he still feels as if he’s holding Keith’s arms by the wrist, and when he looks, he can see a phantom impression of his hand over Keith. Dream logic. This would be the weirdest thing Shiro’s ever encountered, if he wasn’t already a lost soul saved into the eternal void of a mythical pan-dimensional space cat. 

More importantly: Shiro’s hands span the entirety of Keith’s thighs. He wants desperately to squeeze that soft, hot flesh. He wants to knead those muscles and feel their strength for himself. 

The dream lets him.

It’s world changing. 

Keith’s legs are long, beautiful, and enticing. They could end all wars if only he used them properly. They make Shiro want to write poetry. 

They’re strong and well-muscled. Shiro remembers well how those legs can wrap around his neck for a chokehold or bring a man double Keith’s size to the ground with ease. And yet… bare and exposed like this, they look delicate.

Shiro traces a thumb over a dark freckle set into creamy skin. He can feel the warmth of Keith’s desire through that soft, soft skin. He can feel the beat of a racing heart through taut muscle. The femoral artery is right there. Such an important line beneath such fragile skin. 

Shiro ducks his head and grazes his teeth along the sensitive inner thigh. Keith gasps and sighs from the touch, and Shiro repeats it, nipping just a little higher. He would never hurt Keith. Not in a million years. But he draws a sharp canine over Keith’s pleasure-warmed thigh and thinks to himself how easy Keith could be taken as well. 

He wonders if Black would save Keith. If maybe someday Keith will join him here for the rest of infinity.

The dream urges Shiro’s lips higher. He kisses and nips his way up Keith’s thighs until his hands are sliding under to grab fistfuls of Keith’s ass and he’s pressing a single kiss to either side of Keith’s hip bones. 

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Shiro says, his voice sexy in a way he’s never managed before. “Do you want my mouth?” He breathes a hot breath over Keith’s trembling erection for a brief moment. Then he lifts himself up quickly to nestle his own erection between Keith’s legs. He gives Keith a light kiss as he asks, “Or do you want something more?”

Keith whimpers. His hands turn to fists under the impossible grip that Shiro still seems to have over his wrists somehow. 

“More,” Keith pants. “Please. Shiro! I need you to show me…”

Shiro pecks at Keith’s lips seductively, then shifts to kiss at Keith’s ear. “Show you what?” he whispers, low and growling.

“Show me how to love you.”

“Oh, Keith!” Shiro moans.

His hips tilt up and he fills Keith in a single motion with infallible aim. 

It’s more than anything Shiro could have expected.

This is no meeting of the bodies, but a meeting of the souls. The connection between them is blinding. It’s incandescent. Shiro feels Keith so intimately.

He feels the pain of Shiro’s disappearance and the way it rips Keith apart inside. He feels the joy in Keith’s memories of their time together back on Earth. He feels the fierceness in the way Keith strives to protect Shiro from pain. He feels everything that Keith is, surging through him, beneath his skin, like it’s where Keith has always belonged. 

“Shiro!” Keith calls for him, overwhelmed as Shiro slips out then smoothly back in.

“Keith,” Shiro cries. 

He’s lost in a sea of emotion, but Keith’s right here with him to keep him afloat. 

“I love you!” Keith says, though he doesn’t have to. 

“I love you, too,” Shiro returns. The truth of the words burn through him with a fire that echoes the one building between them.

Shiro seals his mouth to Keith’s, and this time he’s so glad they don’t need to breathe here because he’s never coming up for air. Their lips dance together, tongues exploring as their bodies intertwine. They burn, white hot, and melting away the boundaries between what is Shiro and what is Keith. 

In this dream landscape built inside the Black Lion’s inner quintessence, Shiro and Keith unite. 

Time is meaningless in the void. But Keith and Shiro remain, tangled together, lost in each other, for roughly one full infinity before they start to pull apart. In real time, it might have only been a few minutes, but here it lasted forever.

They separate slowly, rearranging themselves back into two separate identities reluctantly. But it must be done. 

This is only a dream, after all.

Soon enough, Keith starts to fade from Black’s quintessence. He’s dragged back to his own body, still asleep in Black’s cockpit, where he is left to sleep for another hour before anyone will try to wake him.

Keith leaves slowly, rather than all at once, and Shiro knows it’s because he is fighting the departure. But in the end, nothing is forever, not even the infinity of Black’s void, and Shiro must let Keith go.

The moment Keith is gone, Shiro collapses in on himself. Joy and sorrow battle for space within him, knowing that he found perfect happiness that is now out of reach.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keith wakes up to Coran’s voice blasting over the comm lines in his usual morning wake up call. He remembers falling asleep in Black’s cockpit, but for some reason it still confuses him that he’s still there. He can’t remember what he dreamed about, but he feels like he was somewhere else. He feels like he was somewhere happy. He feels like he was loved.

Keith shivers in his pilot’s chair. He pulls his feet up onto the seat and hugs his knees, taking long, deep breaths to hold back the tears. 

He can’t put a finger on it, but he feels bereft. He feels more alone than he’s ever felt in his life. And somehow…. Somehow he feels like Shiro is really gone. 

It takes nearly an hour for Keith to build up the strength to stand up. It takes weeks for him to feel like there’s anything besides a black hole in his chest. That hole never goes away, but it does make room for things like responsibilities and saving the universe.

He doesn’t sleep in the Black Lion again unless it’s for a mission. 

When Shiro first returns Keith expects that hole to go away, but it doesn’t. It sits in his chest like a heartache, and it pushes him out of Voltron and into the arms of the Blade of Marmora. Still it doesn’t go away, but Keith learns to live with it.

Back in the Black Lion, Shiro watches his clone push Keith away. He watches Keith struggle to understand this new Shiro, before finally giving up and throwing himself into a new purpose.

Shiro can’t say for sure whether Keith was given a blessing or a curse when he woke up with no memory of their coupling. The memory haunts Shiro. It torments him. But he sees the way Keith walks around like part of himself is missing without any idea why and he can’t tell who has the better deal.

Things become complicated when Shiro finally returns to a physical body. He has two separate sets of memories now, and the ones of his time in Black’s quintessence are somehow the ones that are the most confused. Everything is disorienting; especially everything to do with Keith, so at first, Shiro runs from it.

He finds refuge in Pidge’s lion, then finds solace in going through his old possessions on Earth. He sorts through everything that was once him and begins to look for everything that is _now_ him. It’s a slow process, long and arduous, but eventually he makes his way back to Keith. 

Their first kiss feels oddly familiar in a way neither of them can place.

It’s not until months later, when Shiro finally slips into Keith for the first time in a physical reality, that they remember. It all comes back to them. How their souls merged that night. How they spent an eternity together in a dream that was far more than any dream. 

They cry in each others arms as they seek the pleasure of their bodies to match the pleasure of their souls. And that very night, when Shiro lays panting and sated in Keith’s arms, he proposes. 

They are married the next day, and they never look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to end this with Keith waking up and being sad, but I couldn’t do it. I am not about sad endings, so I had to continue and give them happiness. So if the ending is a little rushed, that's because I was just hurrying them off to happiness. 
> 
> So, I have like, 1/4 of a fic left to finish tonight or tomorrow and then I'm done with these prompts, possibly forever...? It still doesn't feel real that I'm supposed to be writing a novel with my friend starting in like, 2 days. I've finally picked a topic but _cannot_ decide on the main character's name. (Who wants to bet this whole thing just turns into an extended Sheith AU with different names by accident? lol) 
> 
> You guys have been spectacular! I treasure every kudos and comment, and I will still be checking regularly to answer comments etc. My last fic that I'm writing for this prompt is going to be about hypnotism because I think that's _hot!_
> 
> Though I'm soon going on hiatus, I will not be abandoning the fandom, so feel free to come yell at me on twitter or tumblr (preferably twitter)  
> Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
> Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
